Silent World Lemons
by DylantheRabbit
Summary: Companion fic to The Silent World of Cassandra Evans. This is where all the naughty bits are going to go in order for me to keep my T rating on the main story. As the title suggests, mainly lemons. Some fluff but there is a lot of sexual stuff in here.
1. Chapter 1

**If you hadn't figured it out from the title this story contains lemons. Actually it's going to be pretty much all lemons. It's also going to be M rated. Sometimes it's going to be very,** _ **very**_ **M rated.**

 **This first one repeats the last part of the Yule Ball scene and then follows on immediately after the end of chapter thirty of the main story, The Silent World of Cassandra Evans. I hope that you enjoy it.**

 **I still don't own Harry Potter otherwise I'd be writing all day instead of working to pay the bills.**

 **Dylan the Rabbit. xx**

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Silent World Lemons.**

 **1\. The First Time.**

There was much applause and many 'oohs' and 'aahs' as the champions and their partners took the floor to start off the Ball proper with the first waltz. In their many, _many_ practice sessions they had alternated leading and following, although Cassie's nerves had led her to ask if Susan would take the lead for the first dance. She gazed lovingly into those warm, brown eyes and let herself be sucked into their depths and the world around them faded away until it felt as if it were just the two of them, the enchanted ceiling and the soft music. There was no noise, no chattering onlookers, just them in each others arms whirling around the dancefloor in light, assured steps. It was like being inside of a fabulous dream and surprised both girls by ending far too quickly for them. They stood for a moment resting their foreheads against each other smiling shyly, still feeling the intimacy of the waltz even though it had ended, until the whoops and cheers and flash bulbs brought them out of their all to brief reverie.

The rest of the night flew by in a whirlwind of dancing, drinking, chatting and more dancing and although many tried to seperate Cassie and Susan to claim a dance, none succeeded as the two young witches only had eyes for each other. Even her sister had been turned away from the fourth champion in favour of her red haired partner in movement. So wrapped up were they that absolutely no distractions got through at all, they even missed Ronald Weasley saying something unutterably stupid and getting a back hander from one of the Patil twins. Much to their later consternation and regret.

Too soon the Ball was over and tired legs carried weary youngsters to their dormitories or to the fireplaces that had been opened up especially for the night. Among those flooing home were Cassie and Susan who were welcomed back to Grimmuald Place by Sirius and Amelia. Not a word was spoken or a comment made (even by Sirius) when both of the girls entered Cassie's suite of rooms. Neither of them was ready for this magical night to be over just yet it seemed.

 _"I could have danced all night,_

 _I could have danced all night,_

 _and still have asked for more."_

Susan Bones span, giggling around the room and singing at the top of her voice before tripping on the rug and falling head first into a soft, fragrant and beautifully bouncy valley of pale flesh. The half collapsed, very giddy and quite pissed young woman pressed her cheek into her girlfriend's silk covered chest and looked up at her with a big cheeky grin. Mmmmm big soft boobies. That reminded her of something she was supposed to do tonight. Now what could it be? Oh yes, now she remembered.

"Am I allowed to open my Christmas present yet?"

The only answer Susan received was when Cassie tugged her up to her feet and into a long, slow, sweet kiss, all the while guiding the red head's hands into the opening at the front of her dress and beneath the spaghetti straps that held the fabric together. A single twitch of her deft fingers was all it took for her to have her gorgeous, sexy girlfriend naked in her arms. She felt the slightest of tugs as the black haired kissing machine wandlessly unzipped her own gown and in very short order indeed she was almost as undressed as Cassie (the stockings and garter could wait apparently). There was a soft pop as the emerald eyed temptress pulled her lips away from her, undid her hair, tossing the silver pin aside carelessly and, once her legs hit the edge, crawled back up the bed to arrange herself provocatively on the pillows. Cassie lifted a single, delicate finger and crooked it in an unbelievably sultry and obvious invitation. One which Susan Bones was only too glad to accept.

Cassie smirked at the grinning red head currently climbing her way up her naked body as she caught the whiff of cider mixing with the aroma of perfume and arousal to make a heady brew. Suzie was drunk. Not insensible drunk but enough to make her more than a little adventurous and ever so slightly out of control. Control which was very important to Cassie and she felt that alcohol took that away from her so she rarely indulged in it and even then only in very small amounts. So while Susan's inhibitions were all but non existent at the moment Cassie was having to overcome a very unfamiliar and unwelcome feeling of nervousness. It would be their first time after all and as much as she had done this many times in her wild, night time imaginings and regularly 'practiced' it really didn't prepare you for the real thing.

However nervous Cassie was though, she was very much more than horny enough to overpower it. As was evidenced by the thrilling squelching sound that came from between her legs when Suzie's knee pressed into her very wet centre. She could feel her girlfriend chuckling into her mouth as they kissed at the uncontrollable and extremely lewd noises that her body was now making. Which apparently just made her press all the harder. At the eye widening, breath hitching reaction to this manouvre from the squirming witch beneath her Susan took advantage by pushing her tongue into her gasping mouth. This was fun. It wasn't often that she got to take control away from the confident young woman like this and she had to say that she was absolutely loving it.

Supporting her weight on her left arm Susan stroked Cassie's cheek lovingly with right before forming it into a claw and dragging it lightly down the other girl's sensitive neck to rest against one pert, firm breast. Moving her lips to her girlfriend's neck she experimented by sucking gently on the pulse point while giving Cassie's hardened nipple a pinch. Susan was rewarded for this action by a loud hiss and felt nails raking down her back hard enough that it was going to leave an impressive set of lines. Deciding that she wasn't going to be the only one left with a physical reminder of the night the red head nipped at the pale flesh with her teeth and then drew in a deep, sharp breath. Pulling her head back slightly Susan viewed her handiwork with a lascivious grin and continued with her oral assault, this time switching to Cassie's delicate little shell like ear, teasing with tongue and teeth before breathing into it.

" _Mon coeur, tu es ma belle salope."_

While not understanding the actual words spoken their beauty and clear intent had Cassie's core absolutely flooding to the point that there were small squirts of liquid lust splashing their residue out on to the other girl's stocking clad thigh. A situation which was not improved when Suzie's hand flattened out, left her breast and slid down across her lightly muscled stomach towards it's slippery goal. As the descending hand insinuated itself between the intruding thigh and her own sopping pussy Cassie felt her breath hitching once more in anticipation. She felt Suzies deft fingers split apart and run down along each side of her labia and whimpered desperately at the delicious squeezing sensation. Then as it the fingers reached the lowest point Cassie felt one separate off, dip so briefly into her opening that she could swear that she had imagined it before it was dragged all the way back up, inside the lips this time, to press firmly on her clit.

If Susan had been at all nervous or unsure that she what she was doing was right then the intense reaction of her beautiful bed partner would certainly have put her mind at rest. It felt like she was being mauled by a very small but vicious tiger as the girl clawed at her back and bit into her shoulder. Taking advantage of the fact that her girlfriend's head was now pushing back into the pillow Susan captured those excited, sparkling, emerald eyes with her own and held them as she moved her hand once more. Using two fingers she swirled them gently in the entrance of Cassie's now pulsating pussy and slowly, so _agonisingly_ slowly, pushed them inside. The black haired girl's huge, expressive eyes blinked and then widened in symapathy with her stretched vagina as the fingers inched their way in all the way to the knuckle and then stopped.

"Okay?"

A concerned Susan asked and receiving a beautifically pleased smile and a nod in response pressed the heel of her hand hard against Cassie's clit and started to slowly move her fingers out and then in again. Staring into her green eyes the red head was utterly breathless at the depth of the connection between the two of them, both emotional and physical. The latter of which Cassie immediately strengthened by wrapping her legs around the taller girl and hooking her ankles on the backs of her thighs for more leverage, encouraging her lover to go deeper. She was now clinging on limpet like to Susan once more and had resumed her scratching and biting as her girlfriend began to pump her hard and fast.

With the furious pace that the two excited young witches were setting it wasn't long before Cassie began bucking wildly and thrashing around underneath Susan who was desperately trying to keep going despite the mounting pain in her wrist from their awkward position. Just as she thought that she may have to stop and shift position Susan felt the writhing young woman beneath her stiffen and shudder as her orgasm hit her like a steam train. She watched in fascination as Cassie's eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp and lifeless, puffing out her cheeks and breathing hard as if she had just run a particularly gruelling marathon.

Moving to sit back on her haunches Susan Bones surveyed her handiwork with a satisfied smile. The raven haired goddess of chaos was flopping around on their bed, panting and shuddering with the aftershocks from her climax and absolutely covered in sweat making her body shine and glow in the candlelight. Susan thought that she had never looked more beautiful than she did right now. Once the girl had come to her senses enough to notice her again the red head gave her a sultry smile, winked and put her come soaked fingers into her mouth. She moaned at the sweet, powerful and simply _heavenly_ taste of her girlfriend. No. Scratch that. Her _lover_. There was a sharp intake of breath and she felt a still shaking hand grip her arm weakly to pull her down so that she was lying stretched out next to her beautiful Cassie. The trembling girl curled into her side, draping a tattooed arm across her stomach and sighed shakily.

"You okay there love?"

 **Fuckin' lush.**

The only answer Susan received other than this was a big, dopey smile and a light kiss dropped upon her jaw and she chuckled and gently stroked her witch's back.

"You know I think I'd like to keep you like this. All floopy and floppy. And naked of course. Definitely naked."

Susan was grinning broadly at her until she noticed the little wince of pain that Cassie gave when she moved her leg. Guilt and panic flooded her mind in about equal quantities as she realised that she had caused this. Was she too rough with her? Oh Merlin, did Cassie not know how to cast the spell to make sure that her first time didn't hurt? She should have checked. Why hadn't she checked? She was a terrible girlfriend.

"I didn't hurt you did I sweetheart?"

 **Just a little bit.**

"Oh my angel, I'm so sorry I ... " Cassie stopped the apology with a kiss.

 **Stop. It wasn't that much, the pain was over fast and then after that it was all pleasure, trust me. Besides it wasn't like I didn't ask for it.**

"But ... '

 **No. No more love. You gave me exactly what I wanted. What I asked for. Don't ever apologise for loving me. Alright?**

"Okay."

 **Alright then.**

Cassie flipped the red head over onto her back and straddled her hips, using her fast returning strength to pin her ams above her head. She cocked her head to the side and did the party piece that she had been practising and keeping a secret for just this occasion, using her long pink tongue to lick along her own left eyebrow. On seeing this Susan Bones immediately ceased her half hearted struggling and watched with a kind of morbid fascination and mounting arousal as the wicked little forked tip started to flick about and vibrate minutely.

 **My turn.**

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"You are _not_ touhing me with _that_ thing."

They both knew she wasn't even slightly serious about that. They could feel and smell her arousal the instant that Cassie's tongue had made it's long awaited appearance. The gorgeous, black haired girl allowed an evil smile to grace her perfect lips and she launched herself towards her red queen. The squeal that went up from the heiress to the Noble House of Bones as her girlfriend licked the inside of her ear while at the same time trying to kiss her on the end of her nose was decidedly unladylike. It was only silenced when Cassie crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Abandoning the bruised lips of her paramour she kissed and licked and nibbled her way down past Suzie's chin and throat and into the valley of soft flesh at her chest the hissing and vibrating tongue leaving a wet trail of saliva in it's wake. Lavishing her love and attention on her girlfriend's impressively large breasts, making sure to give each perky and tasty nipple equal time to rise to their full extent, Cassie continued her southward journey across the quivering skin. As she reached closer to her destination Susan was feeling incredibly glad that she had taken the time to shave tonight so that there would be nothing to obstruct or dampen the feeling of that wonderful organ against her body. And speaking of damp.

Cassie came to rest with her face flush against her lover's pink, puffy and very moist outer llips and began layering featherlight kisses on the senitive flesh. She used a single slim finger to open Suzie up like a blossoming flower and placed a gossamer kiss directly onto the red head's clit.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Goddess!"

This shouted outburst caused Cassie to chuckle which due to the extremely intimate position of her mouth in turn caused Suzie to scream all the louder. Being thus encouraged to continue she brought her main weapon in the art of love into play and gave a long langorous lick right up other girl's slit. The taste of her was intoxicating and there was no stopping her tongue as it seemed to move with a mind of it's own to probe inside. Repaying the favour that her girlfriend had given to her she pushed the forked tip slowly up the tight canal to find just that spot that she was searching for. And then she 'spoke'.

~ _My love, my angel, my princess_ ~

Susan Bones obviously couldn't hear or understand what was being 'said' but what she could understand was the vibrations that were currently hitting her G spot like a humming bird's wings and causing her brain to shut down from the totally unparalleled feelings of pleasure. She bucked her hips into Cassie's face and found herself dragged harder against it as the girl caught her buttocks in her hands and pulled her pelvis off the bed to grind her more effectively on to that oh so talented mouth.

The two witches eyes were locked together in the most intimate and erotic of gazes, Susan watching with awe as Cassie worked her own particular style of oral magic. She watched for as long as she was able to until the building pressure in her pussy broke like a dam and she careered into the most amazing ogasm that she had ever had, squirting the evidence of her satisfaction straight into Cassie's waiting mouth.

If Cassie had thought her girlfriend was loud before then was clearly very mistaken. The scream that Suzie let out as she came would have wakened the dead generations back into early history and would certainly be talked about in this house for decades to come. So entranced was she by the fantastic sound that she had evinced from her lover that she let her come down for a few seconds and then hit her with the parseltongue again.

~ _My love, my angel, my goddess_ ~

"Fuck. Me. Sideways!"

If anything the second eruption was even more intense than the first and it left Susan in a near comatose state of utter euphoria. After the ear splitting shriek of sheer, unadulterated joy was expelled from her lungs that is. Cassie reluctantly took pity on her poor, quivering and twitching girlfriend and, despite _really_ wanting to continue tasting more of the glorious liquid nectar flowing from her scrumptious pussy, she finally withdrew. She pulled the now foetally curled up girl into a tight loving embrace and held on to her until she became somewhat sensible again.

It took almost an hour for Susan to regain the power of speech but when she did she was certainly not lost for words.

"Where the actual _fuck_ did you learn how to do _that_. Not that I'm complaining you understand. In fact any time you want to do it again I'm more than up for it, because ... you know ... fucking wow. But where on Merlin's green earth do you even find out that that's a thing?"

Cassie reached down to her bedside cabinet, rummaged around for a bit before emerging holding up a slim book and passed it over to her.

 **Padfoot gave it to me for my birthday in the summer.**

"The Hidden Benefits of being a Parselmouth; Cunnilingus and you." Susan looked up at her girlfriend with a dangerous look on her face. "So let me get this straight. You've known about this for _five fucking months_ and we're only just trying it out now. Is that correct?"

Shit. Suzie was getting up a head of steam and Cassie really needed to distract her. Like right now.

 **Nargles!**

She pointed to the bathroom and when Suzie's head turned to follow the direction that it indicated, threw herself to land with her knees either side of the annoyed girls head and plopped her pussy right down onto her face. There was a muffled sound from the narrow eyed girl that may have been some kind of acerbic comment but at the moment Cassie couldn't quite tell. Nor did she really care as the only thing it had achieved was to plant Susan's own tongue firmly against lower lips. Her last conscious thought of the night was that using sex as a means of changing the subject was going to become a rather large (and fun) part of her repertoire when dealing with a grumpy Miss Bones.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **I'm really unsure of my skills in this area so if I've made a compete cock of it (no pun intended) please tell me and I'll stop.**

 **Reviews would** _ **really**_ **be appreciated on this one guys. This is my first attempt at a scene like this that hasn't turned out utterly shite so please drop me a line and let me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. If you feel more comfortable PM ing that's fine. Any feedback would be appreciated.**

 **Dylan the Rabbit. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thank-you to everyone who left a review. Your comments have been taken on board and I'm hoping for an improved performance here. Performance he he. I've also been re-reading Unicorns by TIAdor914, purely for research purposes obviously, as it is a true master class in the art of lemons.**

 **Second in the series is actually the first bit of naughtiness from the main story and features Charlotte Potter and her long suffering crush Miss Hermione Granger and their impromptu encounter in a school broom closet.**

 **I still don't own Harry Potter otherwise I'd be writing all day instead of working to pay the bills.**

 **Dylan the Rabbit. xx**

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **Silent World Lemons.**

 **2\. Broom Closets are for Brooms.**

Tumbling and stumbling through the corridors and passageways of the castle on their way to Charms the four fourth year Psycho Freaks were in a playful mood which was a bit of a surprise given how annoyed two of them had been less than two hours ago. Cassie nudged her girlfriend and nodded in the direction of her witch obsessed sister who currently seemed to be searching for something important while Hermione gave her small sidelong glances and smiling.

 **Please tell me we weren't that bad.**

"Oh love, we were much worse."

 **Really?**

"So Ginny says."

 **Like she can talk. I swear I'm going to have to lock her and Lulu in a bloody broom closet together before they talk about what's going on between the two of them. Speaking of which.**

Cassie pointed at Charli who had finally found what she had been looking so hard for and with a whoop of glee from herself and an 'eep' of surprise from Hermione bundled the two of them through a nondescript wooden door on their left. From the multitude of dull, crashing sounds that issued from behind the now closed door it was clear that this was indeed a broom closet. Suzie snorted and giggled before taking Cassie's hand and, giving the others some privacy, skipping off to Charms. The Black heiress followed in her wake feeling a bit confused. Her girlfriend must be _really_ happy for some reason because Susan Bones did _not_ skip.

It was dark and cramped in the broom closet so when Hermione pulled her wand to give them some light her hand brushed right across the front of Charli's skirt. There was a very out of character strangled squeak from the black haired girl as she jerked away and banged her head on the shelf behind her while her companion conjured a bluebell flame in one of the empty jars laying around. Now able to see her properly she flicked her eyes to an annoyed but ever so sightly amused looking Hermione Granger who was obviously wondering what the bloody hell was going on. Well here goes nothing.

"Umm, so. You ... Yule Ball ... me ...'kay?" The words tumbled out of her mouth in a completely disjointed mutter and she mentally slapped herself.

"In English please Charlotte."

There was a long sigh from the other girl. One of the many cool things that Charli admired about her sister was the subtle air of self assured confidence that she exuded in any and all situations. When Cassie wanted something then she went all out for it. No messing around or half arsing it and if it didn't work out? Well at least she had tried. Channelling the spirit of the emerald eyed lovely she drew herself up and looked Hermione right in the eye and tried again. Deep breath now and ...

"Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the very great honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?"

"And you're asking me this in a broom closet because?"

Charli felt her newly found confidence starting to drain away under the bushy haired girl's close scrutiny and struggled to pull herself back together enough to answer her. Merlin's pants this girl just sent her all to pieces. Shaking her head and taking in another deep breath Charli replied with a sense of authority that she really wasn't feeling right about now.

"Because when you say yes I'm going to snog you senseless and I didn't want our first kiss to be that public."

"When I say yes."

"Mmmhmm." If she hadn't been gripping tight to the shelf behind her Charli would have been shaking with the anticipation and was definitely not in any state to actually speak.

"Oh. Alright then." Hermione held out her hand to stop the suddenly excited and bright eyed young woman from advancing. "Let's do this properly shall we?" She paused and cleared her throat. "Miss Potter I would be most delighted to accompany you to the Yule Ball as your date."

"Feckin' yes!"

The first kiss from Charli was light and sweet and over far too quickly for Hermione who surprised both of them by grabbing the other girl by the hips, turning her, slamming her back against the door and giving her a damned good snogging. The Irish witch's blue eyes widened comically as the normally quiet and composed bookworm growled and continued her assault on Charli's mouth. Not that she was complaining mind. This new agressive side of Hermione was a lot of fun. Not to mention smoking bloody hot. Her brain stopped all attempts at rational thought at that point as she felt slim fingers tugging insistently at the hem of her skirt before inching upwards and starting to caress the smooth skin above her stocking top.

Charli was hit by a myriad of conflicting emotions at the normally quiet and shy bookworm's very forward and forthright exploration of her more intimate areas. While not even close to being her first experience with sexual activity it was a huge escalation in her relationship with Hermione and she was a little concerned that they were moving too fast. On the other hand she was finding it unbelievably sexy that it was her long time crush who was pushing for the physical contact. Pushing _hard_ for the extremely _intimate_ physical contact at that.

In the end her cautious side won out and she decided that she ought to stop this before Hermione did something that she would regret later and somehow managed to make her arms work well enough to push her away. It appeared that Hermione had other ideas however as Charli found herself being forcefully slammed back into the door again.

"No. You're mine now and I get to do just exactly what I want with you."

The dampness that flooded Charli's centre and soaked her underwear at this rough and possesive behaviour by the bushy haired brunette caught them both by surprise. Hermione certainly wasn't going to let that kind of reaction go to waste though and slid her fingers on up the Irish witch's sodden, bare thigh to graze against the scrap of cloth covering her over heated core. Charli let out a mewling cry as Hermione pressed those dextrous fingers hard against her, spreading and massaging her lower lips through her panties and growled into her ear.

"And what I want ... is to fuck you. Long ... and hard ... and now."

As the word 'now' left her lips Hermione's index finger slid beneath the cloth and, finding it's slippery mark, pushed straight up inside of her warm, wet and incredibly tight canal. The older girl struggled to supress a moan at the feeling of those welcoming walls gripping onto her. She could quite literally feel Charli's need. A need that the Irish girl had no problem vocalising, albeit with a faltering hiss.

"Fuuuuck me."

"Well if you insist."

Using her free hand Hermione brought her wand from her pocket and used it to spread the writhing girl out into an X shape against the broom closet door and held her there with four very tight sticking charms on her wrists and ankles. She then put the tip of the focus up under Charli's chin and with a few whispered diffindos traced it lightly down her chest popping shirt buttons as she went revealing the pale skin beneath to her lascivious gaze. The red bra that the, now moaning girl was wearing lasted almost no time at all before it was banished across the room and a warm wet mouth descended onto her waiting nipple.

Thinking of what gave her the most pleasure and wanting to share the love hermione added a second finger to the one already in place and cocked her thumb to rest lighty against the small bundle of nerves at the top of her captive's sopping slit. And then she began to move, agonisingly slowly at first making Charli whimper slightly. Whimpering and writhing soon turned into shouting and thrashing as Hermione began to pick up the pace going deeper and harder with each firm thrust.

"Fuck me 'Mione. Fuck me 'Mione. Fuck me 'Mione."

Charli's pelvis was a blur as she pushed herself onto Hermione's pumping hand harder and faster, her breath coming in short, sharp gasps as the pain in her restrained limbs mixed with the pleasure at the junction of her thighs and she felt the build of her impending orgasm.

The girl who was dealing out all of this pleasure and pain, however, was enjoying herself far too much to let her fun new plaything finish so quickly and ceased her movements, pulling out so that only the very tips of her first two fingers were left in the entrance to Charli's core.

"Noooooo."

Her howl of frustration was ear splitting in the small cupboard as she struggled helplessly against her invisible bonds and tried to thrust back on to those marvellous, magical fingers that had brought her so close, _so very close_ to completion. This was torture. A very sweet and satisfying kind of torture, but torture all the same and she simply couldn't help herself from putting in one final attempt at moving her hips in an effort to regain that pleasure.

"Ah, ah, ah. If you don't behave I'll have to punish you."

The thrill that went through Charli's mind and body at this barely whispered threat that followed her actions was ... well thrilling. She was almost tempted to _not_ behave to see just what kind of punishment she would receive from her bushy haired tormentor. The two girls were in unconscious agreement that the one thing above all others that Charlotte Potter desperately needed was _discipline_. The black haired witch bound to the door ceased her struggles and waited in glorious anticipation.

"Good girl."

And just like that the fingers were back. This time they were accompanied by the other hand tweaking at and pinching her hard nipples while their lips mashed together in a passion filled embrace.

Charli was taken to the very brink of ecstasy twice more by her incredibly talented, demanding and domineering lover who was taking the art of teasing to a whole new level and to the extent that she was almost dreading the onset of her building orgasm now.

"Charlotte?"

The nipping and suckling mouth moved up of of her neck to breathe the question into her ear before giving it a little nibble with her teeth.

"Uhh ... wha ... "

" _Now_ you may come."

Oh thank fuck for that she thought as she began to hump down on to that wonderful hand once again, abandoning any and all pretence of restraint. Left arm around her with her hand grasping Charli's naked bum, Hermione used the purchase this gave her to really start to pound the shuddering witch.

"Go on my darling, let it go. Let it all go."

And let it go she did. Charli's orgasm, when it was finally allowed to happen was by an enormous margin the most powerful that she had ever achieved. She felt as if her entire body was all at once both trapped in an iceberg and burning from the inside out and the battling elements exploded with an inevitable crescendo of shouted obscenities.

"Fuck ... yes ... fuckin ... Gabh Transna Ort Fhéin-fuck, raicleach."

She descended into her native Gaelic as she soaked Hermione's arm to the elbow with the unstoppable outpouring of her lust.

"Bravo, my love, bra-vo."

Hermione Granger, top student, teacher's pet and all around good girl slapped her black haired lover hard, bringing her open palm directly onto the still open and very sensitive flesh of Charli's centre splattering more liquid love across her thighs. Her eyes dark with desire she chuckled throatily at the half yelp, half moan that this action elicited from the spent, twitching and still very much restrained girl.

"Mine."

"Fuck yes. Definitely yours." Charli agreed as she slumped exhausted against the brightest witch of her age.

Having had her fun, hermione undid her binding charms and allowed the exhausted young woman to fall into her arms causing them to land in an untidy heap on the floor. She stroked the coal black hair and gazed into ice blue eyes as she licked her fingers clean while making little 'mmmm's' and groaning noises of appreciation.

"I fucking love you Hermione Granger."

The recipient of this post orgasmic declaration chuckled and tightened her grip on the sweating, half naked girl who was draped over her, idly playing with one of Hermione's breasts while her heart rate started to return to normal.

"Not that I really care right now but _who the fuck_ taught you how to do that because I think that I owe them a pint. Or ten."

" _Hogwarts- A History_ isn't the only book I read you know, there are some quite fascinating and extremely informative volumes in the restricted section of the school library. Oh and apparently your sister's library at Grimmuald Place is absolutely chock full of naughty sex books too and her dad's surprisingly easy to manipulate. It is simply amazing what one can learn when given the proper motivation."

"What kind of motivation did you use for _that._ "

"The kind that wanted to give the kindest, sweetest, most loving girl I know the best damn seeing to that she's ever had."

This empassioned little speech saw Hermione pinned to the ground and subjected to a very thorough snogging at the hands of her tired but happy young lover to reward her for a mission well and truly accomplished. She would have gone further and repaid the favour were it not for her still spinning head and the fact that they were supposed to be in lessons right now. Sighing happily she made do with kissing her again ... and again ... and again.

When the pair finally made it to their charms class twenty minutes late they looked like they had been in a protracted battle with a muggle combine harvester. Their clothes were rumpled, poorly rebuttoned and even torn in some places, their hair was wild and tangled and their lipstick was smeared from nose to chin. The only thing that showed that their activities had been a little more pleasurable in nature was the identical wide 'just been shagged stupid' grins adorning their faces. Susan and Cassie took one look and gave the girls an impressed round of applause which was quickly picked up on by the rest of the class. Including, to Hermione's horror and ever lasting embarrassment, a very enthusiastic professor Flitwick.

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **God I love writing Hermione Granger. There's nothing quite as much fun as taking JKR's mobile library and homework machine and then having her do all kinds of freaky and nasty shit. There is no such thing as too far with HG. I can totally see her as a dominatrix.**

 **For those you can't be bothered to look it up the Gaelic phrase roughly translates as; 'Go fuck yourself sideways, slapper.' and was added in as a special treat for my favourite mad reviewer - Citrus Sinensis.**

 **Reviews would** _ **really**_ **be appreciated on this one guys. Keep them coming so I know how I'm doing with all of this. If you feel more comfortable PM ing that's fine. Any feedback would be appreciated.**

 **Dylan the Rabbit. xx**


End file.
